Wandering in the Dark
by Lover333
Summary: Sonic and Co try to get a hold of the first chaos emerald in a abandoned house, but the farther they get into the house... the less it is abandoned...
1. Chapter 1

He pushed the gate open, slowly approaching the mansion.

'Hey Shads, hurry up! You're getting behind!' Sonic yelled over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue at him teasing. He, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails had come here for a Chaos Emerald, which was located here by Tails. The Emeralds had once again spread over the whole planet and the first one seemed to be here. Unfortunately they had dragged the black and crimson hedgehog with them. Cream had stayed home though, she didn't like old mansions very much. Shadow sighed and quickened his pace to catch up with the rest.

The mansion seemed huge, not to mention very _abandoned_. The garden wasn't kept in years looking at all the wild plants growing all over the place. Shadow noticed Rouge starting to walk next to him, she was talking on full speed about who-knows-what, he wasn't paying a lot of attention. He actually liked the place, a bit creepy and spooky, maybe he could scare one of them as revenge on dragging him along for a Chaos Emerald!

Sonic being impatient, was already tugging on the front door. Something said him this place was meant to be left alone and he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. The door gave in to his harsh treatment and cracked open. The hall behind was pitch-black, it smelled wet and musky.

'Hey do we have a flashlight or so?' Sonic looked back at the other, who were only halfway in the garden. He sighed, walking back reluctantly. 'Do we have flashlights? It really dark inside there.' He seemed a bit nervous.

'Faker, what's the problem? Are you afraid of the dark suddenly?' Shadow joked, he had waited all day to make a comment to the blue hedgehog, since he had called him a test-tube-baby last week.

'Oh yea, but probably not so bad as Mr. The-Ultimate-live-form!' He shot right back at him, balling his fists in frustration. Shadow swung a fist at his face, it caused Amy to smack them both with her hammer on their head. Shadow rubbed his now aching head, so did Sonic

'Cut it you two!' Amy said fiercely.

'Oww Amy, but he started it…' Sonic whined.

'I don't care, you are both acting like 5-yeard olds!' She let her hammer disappear again, which sent a wave of relief to both of the hedgehogs.

'Let's just go inside.' Shadow took the lead pushing the blue hedgehog out of the way getting to the front door, it was indeed dark inside. A flashlight was turned on by Tails behind him.

'Here take it, it's easier to see with some light.' The young fox reached him another flashlight. Taking it he walked further in the hall. The ground sounded wet and dirty, flashing on the floor he saw there was lots of mud in the hall.

'Ughh it is gross in here… Watch were you walk.' Shadow warned the group behind him. Soon to be followed by some girly squeaks from Amy. He grinned softly and focused back to where they were heading, a wooden door came in sight at the end of the hall. Pushing it open Shadow looked around in the next room. It was much lighter, but something wasn't right. Candles were lighted, which was strange for an abandoned house. It seemed some sort of living room, actually pretty cosy with all the candles. He clicked off his flashlight finally stepping into the room. Immediately shocked by seeing the rest of the room and flinching a bit backwards. Sonic who apparently had been right behind him cursed as Shadow stepped on his feet by accident.

Some weird red substance was covering parts of the wall and ground and it seemed to _move_… Shadow shivered, they hadn't been in here for 5 minutes and it was already a haunted house.

'Don't be such a chicken Shads!' Sonic pushed him in the room, freezing in place seeing the _stuff _himself.

'What the-?' Sonic raised his brow in confusion and disgust.

'We can still get out here you know, I don't like this at all, Sonikku…' A trembling voice came from his side.

'What the hell is _that_?' Knuckles came with a really late statement.

'I don't know and I don't want to.' Shadow replied. 'Let's find the Emerald and get out of here.' He walked hesitating past the weird substance in front of him.

'My recordings say the Chaos Emerald is somewhere in the dungeons of this place, 3 floors lower.' Tails stated to fill the silence. He found a path around the substance without stepping into it , it creeped him out seeing the it up close. The stuff really seemed to be alive, in fact it was crawling slightly. Shadow forced himself to focus on the door at the other end of the room. After a lot of silent minutes they entered a dark room again and they flashed their lights back on, it was some sort of study. The door to next room was locked though, Tails was already looking in the bookshelves looking for a key. The books all looked very old and a lot of times read before. Shadow sighed and started looking in the desk…nothing. He spotted some kind of dairy was hidden in the back of one drawer. He picked it up, no dust. It seemed to be used very recently. Opening it on the most recent page he saw a neat modern handwriting:

_Dear Dairy,_

_I don't know how much longer I can take this craziness in this house… I want out of here…, but were to? It's so far to the nearest town, I'll never make that… I know I say this a lot but… I hope someone accidentally gets into this house and gets me out of here…_

_-Mishka_

Shadow wanted to read more, but saw that the group had found the key and were trying to get the old door open. He quickly hid the dairy in his quills and headed towards them. Something what surprised him of the dairy was that the date of today was written in that note, meaning the person would most likely would be still here somewhere…


	2. Chapter 2

'It isn't the right key Tails!' Rouge yelled frustrated.

'NOT MY FAULT! Maybe it's from another room!' He yelled back.

'Give it to me then!' The red echidna snapped to both of them. Grasping the key out of Rouge's hand. Putting it back in the lock, with a harsh turn the door clicked open, both Rouge and Tails looking dumbfounded.

'B-but?' They both say very confused.

'Alright guys the door is open!' He simply replied. 'Ehh? Where the hell are Sonic and Amy?'

'I think somewhere behind those bookshelves. Believe me, don't disturb them.'

'Fine then I just call them.' Knuckles sighted. 'SONIC, AMY THE DOOR IS OPEN!' A few gasps were heard and they both came from behind the bookshelves at the end of the room.

'Well you guys could have called us earlier, we were searching in the back.'

'Sure faker…' The black and crimson hedgehog rolled his eyes as he headed towards them.

'Let's just go already!' Tails said.

Shadow stepped through the doorway. This time getting in a big room with some stairs. Also windows this time, but it was still dark in the room. It seemed too get evening and it didn't help Shadow get his mind straight on what was going on. He wasn't only one pondering, behind him Sonic wore a deep frown on his face and his eyes shot from one place to another constantly. Amy was no better, she clutched on him and didn't dare to let go for a second. She whimpered by hearing the slightest sounds.

Knuckles, who walked behind Sonic and Amy, on the other hand was, so far he was showing, not very stressed. Rouge walking next to him had somewhat panicking eyes, but nothing serious. Tails was well… walking behind everyone at didn't seem to be very scared, more interested?

He himself… he was freaked out by the dairy; _craziness_... What could that mean? Probably not only the red _stuff_… That fact alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. Silently he hoped they would bump into this person, he or she probably would know what was going on.

They had come near the stair downwards. Shadow felt his stomach clench and a bit of panic coming over his mind… Pitch-black… as he flashed some light, he found some more red _stuff_. He slowly stepped back, he had enough of this. He wanted to get out _right now_, but when he turned around he saw there were no longer people walking behind him.

'G-Guys?' The sound of his own voice made him realize how scared he was. He started walking back to the study, heavy footsteps could be heard. They seemed to go farther away from him, but he wasn't sure. He stopped walking as he realized it could be one of their group, but the footsteps were way too heavy for that, the person had to be at least 80 kilo's

An high-pitched scream came from the left, he assumed Amy. He made his way almost running towards the sound. Only to see something that _didn't_ comfort him even for the slightest bit. Amy sat ducked in a corner, some tall figure bending over her. The rest of the group was nowhere to see, he flashed some light on the figure.

He felt his stomach twist and turn, standing there was some sort of zombie. Not just a normal dead human most people think about when you say zombie. No… not at all, it didn't even look like a human anymore. It's head was much longer than it should and very round, he couldn't see a lot of the face, but his mouth seemed to be an huge gaping hole. His hands were enriched with a couple of huge claws, he raised them ready to slash into Amy.

'NO, DON'T!' He closed his eyes, hoping it all was just a dream. He heard the claws scraping the floor, he opened his eyes in confusion and saw that Amy was no longer there. It was then that the zombie turned towards him, he was frozen in place, hypnotized by its eyes. He felt an arm grabbing him around the waist, before he dripped into unconscious…

Opening his eyes slowly he found himself on a hard steel floor, in some sort of tube. When he looked around in the room he noticed he was on the ARK.

'Shadow…' A soft voice said. His eyes watered as he looked at the blonde girl on the floor.

'MARIA!' He started punching the glass until he realized this was probably some flashback-dream. Still he couldn't help spilling some tears out his eyes by seeing the whole thing again. It was like someone cut open the wounds again which he had be able to heal slightly over the years.

Her whole story, the promise… It was exactly the same as before, when he got launghed into space everything went black again.

He shot up from a soft bed. When he opened his eyes he looked straight in a pair of worried light-blue eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey… Are you alright? Sounded like you had a though nightmare…' A girly voice said. Shadow wasn't able to say a thing, due to his nightmare… His breathing was fast and shaky, also he could still feel the tears running down his cheek along with a lot of sweat which was soaking his fur.

After a couple of minutes he found the courage to look back up to her face again. 'I-It's al-right…' Now calmed down a bit he took time to take a look at the female hedgehog.

She had a dark midnight-blue fur with lighter spots on her forehead and the tips of her ears. Long quills running all the way to her upper legs. Light blue eyes with a scar over the left one. She was wearing some blue shorts and a short dull red top which revealed her stomach. What he noticed now was that she was kneeling in front of him on the bed, like she had tried waking him up in his nightmare.

'You don't seem alright…' Her hand reached to his face to wipe the remaining tears away. He felt his face heat up a little, there weren't much people who saw him crying. He didn't even know this girl, he looked down in embarrassment.

'I'm fine.' He stated again.

'It's not wrong to cry you know.'

'Thank you… There are not much people who think that way…' He smiled slightly looking up at her.

'You're welcome… My name is Mishka by the way…' Shadow's eyes widened and he tried to muffle a gasp. Mishka looked at him confused. He got the dairy out of his quills handing it back to her.

'It's yours I think… I found it when we were searching a key.' She looked at the dairy with a light blush on her face.

'H-How much did you read?' She looked back up at him, in her eyes sparkled some fear.

'Not much, only today… I thought it would give us some information about this place.'

'I-you wouldn't want to read some of those pages…' He nodded. 'But I think you want to know what is going on in here. Don't you?'

'Yes, very much. What happened to the others actually?'

'They are okay, just as shocked as you are actually… They're in the room next to this one.' She pointed at the door on the right. 'Well about this place… it's just a horror-mansion. It was different when I went living here about a 100 years ago-'

'100 years?' Shadow gasped. 'B-but?'

'I already don't age anymore since I was 18… But back then it was a nice place, one day it just became full of these monsters and that red stuff you saw. I can't explain why, it just came without warning… I never really found an explanation for it.'

'That means this place is really haunted…' She nodded.

'No-one comes here because of that… You guys don't seem to know anything about that myth? Why are you here anyway?'

'We're here for here for a special gem, we found out it was somewhere in the dungeons.' Mishka whimpered a bit and her ears flatted against her skull. She got up from her kneeling position at sat at the edge of the bed.

'You want me to go with you I think? There's no way I'm going back down there.' She hugged her waist to calm herself down. 'YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!' She cried. A bit shaken by her sudden outburst Shadow flinched, but inched towards her as he heard her quietly sobbing.

'I wasn't planning to-'

'SHUT UP! I know you want to use me getting the Chaos Emerald and then you just leave me here in the end!' A bit frustrated he grabbed her arms forcing her to look in his way.

'How do you know it's an Chaos Emerald?'

'It's none of your business!' She yanked at her arms, but his grip was to strong.

'Please, calm down. We're not getting anywhere like this!' He released her arms and she shot up getting a few meters away from him. 'First of all, I wouldn't leave you here behind. Second you don't have to go there, but it would be somewhat handy to get the emerald quick.' He got up from the bed as well, Mishka only walked more backwards until her back was against the wall. 'I promise, you won't stay behind.' She slit down the wall curling up in a small ball.

Shadow felt bad for her, she hadn't seen a soul in so long. It was no wonder that she didn't trust him. He kneeled down in front of her. He didn't make any psychical contact, knowing she was somehow scared for that now, maybe because she hadn't any comforting hugs in years she found it odd to get one?

'I'm sorry…' She finally said looking back up. Flinching a bit when she saw how close he was.

'Don't be afraid of me…' He held out his hand for her to take it. It took a few minutes before she reached for it shakily. Careful she took his hand and he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her. 'Please… trust me.' He whispered. Hesitating she wrapped her arms around him.

'Thank you…' She whispered back as well. 'What's your name anyway?' She pulled away a bit to look at his face.

'Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog…'


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the other room…

'What are they saying?' There red echidna whispered curious.

'Don't ask me? You're the one with his ear against the door!' The blue hedgehog shot back. After they had heard some weird screams, they had started eavesdropping the two, but it was not like they were hearing anything more than mumbles now.

'Well they are talking pretty soft-' Knuckles was barely able to finish his sentence.

'YOU CAN'T FORCE ME! ' A girly voice screamed. Knuckles stumbled back by the sudden change of volume. Almost tripping over Sonic's feet he cursed a few times.

'Ehh, what you call soft Knux.' Sonic grinned. 'Sounds more like they have a fight.'

'SHUT UP! I know you just wanna use me on getting the Chaos Emerald!' Mishka yelled again.

'How do you know it's an Chaos Emerald?' This time it was Shadow yelling back at her.

'It's none of your business!' Listening good you could hear her voice crack slowly. Which could not be mentioned by Sonic who was laughing his butt off.

'Shouldn't we do something?' Knuckles said a bit worried as he raised a brow.

'Nahh, this is way too funny.' Sonic laughed.

'We're not getting anywhere like this!' Shadow replied a bit calmer. Sonic and Knuckles had now both their ears pressed against the door, but weren't hearing more than again mumbles and some sobs.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' Amy, who had been behind them for some time, placed her hands on her hips and stared at them fiercely. They quickly turned around trying to act somewhat normal.

'N-nothing.' Both boys said as innocent as possible.

'Sure…' She raised her eyebrow at them. 'I think you should learn to give people their privacy from time to time, don't you think Sonikku?' He blushed a deep red when Amy winked at him.

'Y-yea maybe t-that's a good i-idea.' He stuttered soft. Knuckles gave him a 'WTF?' look as soon Amy walked back to Tails and Rouge. 'I'll explain later.' He whispered as response, but unfortunately for him the door behind them opened and slammed into his back. 'Oww, hey!' He growled.

'Outta my way faker!' The ebony hedgehog said grumpy before pushing Sonic aside. Followed by Mishka who looked rather soft.

'Where do you think you're going?' Rouge said just when Shadow was about to open the door.

'Getting the emerald and _no _you can't go with me!' Before anyone could protest he already slammed the door shut behind him.

He cursed himself for not grabbing a flashlight when he stepped into the dark hall. Well it didn't mind anyway, if one of those zombie-things _dared _to get near again, he would just Chaos Spear them to dead. Although he would use it only in the worst cases since he had no emerald and the Chaos Energy in the air of the house was pretty scarce.

'Shads, get back here!' Sonic yelled while he stumbled on some boxes in the hall. Shadow growled irritated and quickened his pace. 'Don't do this again! You can't just solve every problem on your own!' He now used his speed to get in front of him.

'What does it matter anyway?' He was about to push Sonic away for the second time, but was stopped by Sonic pushing _him_ backwards a bit.

'Well you could _die_ for example!'

'I'm the ultimate life form faker, I can't die nor age!' He wasn't sure if he liked that last statement, knowing he would lose his somewhat-friends over the years.

'But still! You can't just let us in that room _waiting_ for you to come back with the emerald!' He said angry, this was one of the things Sonic totally did not like at him. The lack of teamwork sometimes… He could irritate himself forever on it.

'I honestly I don't care!' Shadow crossed his arms pissed, not even _trying_ to change his mind even the slightest bit.

'This isn't going to work like this…' Sonic sighted. 'Let's make a deal…' A small blush appeared on his face before he continued. 'I'll tell you a secret of mine and you get back in the room and we discuss _together_ what to do next.'


	5. Chapter 5

His jaw dropped, Sonic was _trusting _a secret to _him_? He recovered quickly closing his mouth and turned his shocked face in a amused grin 'Depends…' A flash of unsure shot through his eyes after the dark males comment. It disappeared quickly but he still kept his nervous look.

'This is serious Shadow! You can't tell anyone…' No Shads? Something was so wrong here. Sonic's eyes were a little too wide, he was wobbling a bit and a light shade of pink covered his muzzle. He almost seemed _afraid_? What was he trying to tell? It almost seemed like a _love confession_. NO, _no way_... He was NOT gay, right? But why would he otherwise come to him? It just didn't make any sense.

'This isn't about me or something, right?' He decided to ask this not too directly, who knows what would happen? Sonic blush only deepened and a disgusted frown formed on his face.

'Wa? No way Shads.' He let out a relieved sigh, it had only been his weird thinking, but then what was it? Why him? Tails would have been a better person to ask advice. 'Actually… It's about… A-Amy…' That's when it clicked together, of course he was nervous about this. Shadow had always seen the blue hedgehog had _some _feelings for her, it was very obvious. He had come to him, because he though no-one else would understand really. He was afraid that they would _laugh at him_…

'Sonic…' It felt so odd calling him by name, still he didn't look him in the eyes. 'Why now? I mean, this was never an issue before, true?' He knew what he said wasn't the full truth, he had always been a bit bothered by this fact, but he wanted to winkle some more information out of Sonic.

'Amy-I tried telling h-her this before, you know behind the bookshelves? I failed miserable and got interrupted by Knucklehead when I tried to explain what I meant.' He hung his head shamefully. 'I have no idea what to do now…' He said it so soft, Shadow felt a bit bad for him. He sounded so sad, so desperate… He prepared himself on something he would never do, giving advice and being-yes-_nice_ to him. He took a deep breath.

'I..' He tried to remember how to do a caring voice before he continued. 'I think you should just take her apart again and tell her. Try thinking up what you're going to say before you actually talk to her… Maybe also think about things she could ask, so you're not totally blank by then.' Swallowing he looked at his face, _shocked. _ Of course this wasn't something he would do every day, but so strange it couldn't be. Sonic smiled slightly.

'Seems you know more about this than me.' He laughed now. His eyes shining with a spark of hope.

'M-Maria always used to give me advice about this kind of things, for if I would need them one day…' He sighed, turning his head to look at the door were they came from for a second. 'Let's go back, they'll be getting worried by now.' Looking back to Sonic, he saw he nodded slightly.

'It was nice talking with you on a normal way for a change.' He had to admit it hadn't been bad talking to Sonic in this way, but he wasn't making something daily from it.

'Heh, don't get too used to it.' He smirked. 'This was an exception.' He said before turning around and walking back to the room. Sonic smiled; _same old Shadow_. He quickly headed to the room as well.

Meanwhile in the room; 'So Amy? What we're you and Sonic doing behind those bookshelves?' Rouge asked flirty, causing Amy to blush like crazy.

'No it's not what you think at all! We were just searching the key…' She quickly replied, too quickly actually. She fumbled with the tip of her dress.

'You _totally_ sure hun? Cause I think there is more behind this than looking for a key.' Panicking Amy looked to the door, she then looked at Rouge and sighed. She was defeated, there was just no way of talking herself out of this.

'Fine! We were just talking about some stuff.' She crossed her arms and pouted a bit, she was _not _going to argue about this. It was too embarrassing and she wasn't even sure what he had been saying was what she was thinking he meant at all!

'Yes, and what about then?' It was getting more awkward every second she was sitting there. If she said this, would Rouge tell Sonic? What if it wasn't at all what he indented to say? Frustrated she buried her head in her hands. Why couldn't Sonic be clear about his feelings for her, she had always been unsure the last few years about it. But this only made it worse, what was it? Friend or lover?

'He… I think he tried to tell if he had some feelings for me, but… I'm not really sure. It sounded all so vague, I don't know really if he meant it like that…' She looked up again. 'Please don't tell him, if it isn't true what I'm saying it'll freak him out completely, I just know.' Tears pricked in her eyes, but she'd matured enough the past years to hold them back most of the time. Rouge didn't get time to answer though, the door opened again and first Shadow, then Sonic came back in the room.

'We decided together it was better to discuss things first with you guys, _right Shads_?' Cockiness and confident seemed shine off him, but when he met Amy's gaze it disappeared as snow for sun and he found himself back in the awkward, unsure situation. Shadow had mumbled a dry 'yes' to his question in the mean time and was trying to get invisible from all this unwanted attention suddenly.

'Well then what's the plan?' The red echidna said while grabbing a chair and joining them in the circle.

Sonic scratched his head uncomfortable. 'Ehh yea not something we thought about yet…'

Rouge now saw her chance. 'Well where were you two talking about then? Took you some time to return.' Sonic turned bright pink immediately; bingo! She knew _exactly_ what this was about…


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic tried to recover from his blush as fast as possible, there was no way he would let Rouge see through this. 'Shads is just stubborn that's all.' He said while picking his normal cocky self up.

'So… What do we do now?' Knuckles asked.

'Well we should try and get to the dungeons and get the Chaos Emerald.' Tails replied.

'I don't think it's going to be so easy.' Sonic said worried, he just knew this was going to be hard. How long had they managed to walk around in the house by themselves? Maybe a good half hour, he didn't want to risk the same happening again.

'It won't…' A voice came from the behind them. And the midnight blue hedgehog stepped out of the shadows.

'What do you mean by that?' Shadow stepped in, he knew Mishka had kept herself for at least a quarter of an hour on the background while he and Sonic we in the hall_ discussing_. Why would she do that? Maybe because she didn't really trust in anyone here?

'It's hard to get to the room where the Chaos Emerald is and it's even harder to get in there.' A couple of silent seconds passed before Sonic reacted;

'How do you know about Chaos Emeralds anyway?' She visibly stiffed and her eyes shot to Shadow for a second.

'I-it's a long story… Maybe I'll explain later.' A faint shade of pink made its way to her face if you watched closely. 'But what I mean is that we shouldn't go with more than 3 or 4 people or we'll be spotted too easily.' She sighed. 'Who volunteers to stay behind?' It became even more silent in the room. Minutes passed and Mishka was about to give a suggestion when Tails suddenly raised his hand.

'I will, but I think the best combination is, Mishka, Sonic, Shadow and Amy.' A loud growl came from Knuckles, who looked beyond pissed now.

'What about me? I can knock out a lot of zombies!' He yelled angry to him, but Tails didn't back of.

'That's why you have to stay here! I remember Mishka saying this room not being 100% safe as well.' Knuckles calmed down a bit, what he said was true. If he went with them Amy, Rouge and Tails would stay behind, they could protect themselves, but not for a very long time.

'Fine I'll stay…' He grunted reluctant. 'But next time it's your turn Sonic!' Sonic raised a brow and smirked at him.

'Sure I will.' He rolled his eyes once more at the echidna before turning to Amy and Shadow to discuss their strategy.

'So how are we gonna get to the dungeons?' He said, slightly feeling a knot in his stomach due to Amy presence.

'Well.' Mishka said, who in the mean time had walked up to them. 'We could go there through the secret pathway in the library. We skip a lot of zombies that way.' Amy winced softly at the word _zombie_, she totally didn't like going back in the darkness of the halls… but… Sonic... She just wanted to know what he meant. The only thing she could do was staying close to him hoping he would do another try on the subject.

'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the library!' Sonic said inpatient as always. He hated waiting a lot and wanted to be out of this mansion as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for him he only received a smack on the head from Shadow.

'Idiot! I don't think it'd be a good idea to go without flashlights? And maybe some food and water as well?' He was really pissed because of the too fast over thought actions of the blue hedgehog.

'I'm not that stupid Mr. Ultimate! I meant _after _we pack some stuff we could go. We've been waiting forever until you woke up!' It was true it took him at least 5 hours to wake up. No-one really minded it, since they were all still a little shaken up from the events earlier and the hours were used gladly to talk a bit or just to sleep a little. Except Sonic of course, after an hour he began to get bored already. Many times he wanted to run out of the room and run a couple of circles to calm himself down. Of course he knew that wasn't going to end that well.

Shadow growled and for the second time today he swung a fist at Sonic's face. He quickly dodged and attempted to swipe Shadows legs from underneath him, who merely stumbled and got caught from behind by Mishka. She twisted his arms behind his back when he tried to escape.

Looking in front of him he saw Amy did the same with Sonic. He grinned softly at Sonic who had a slight blush on his face and looked rather uncomfortable.

'What the hell do you guys think you are doing? You should spare your energy for getting the Emerald, not wasting it by fighting out one of your stupid arguments!' Amy said both angry and fiercely.

Both hedgehogs stayed still for a moment before the blue one spoke: 'Okay you win, I'm sorry Amy.'

'Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Shadow!' Amy said while gripping his arms a little tighter for a second.

'FINE…, I'm sorry Shadow…' The ebony hedgehog now felt bad for his behaviour as well.

'I'm sorry too… Sonic…' He saw Amy's eyes widen in shock by hearing Sonic instead of faker or fake. And as he looked around he already felt sorry for using his real name. Everyone stared at him in confusion and Shadow felt himself get more uncomfortable by the second.

'What on earth happened in the hall between you two?' It was Rouge of course, placing him and Sonic in an even more uncomfortable position than before. Sonic made a sound somewhere between disgusted and shocked.

'What is up with everybody being so gay today? You too Shadow, how did you even come up with that question earlier?' In panic Sonic put the blame on Shadow, who now had to think quickly or else being called gay for at least 5 years.

'Well _you _were the one acting so weird out there! What could I have thought otherwise? And _if_ so, would it really matter that much?' It stayed silent. 'You know what? Screw you! Screw you all, I don't even care anymore!' Shadow closed his eyes not wanting to see their faces anymore. He felt Mishka release his arms, who knew he wouldn't attack Sonic anymore.

'Can't we just drop this? Me nor Shadow is gay or… _whatever _I don't even want to think about it. Let's focus on getting the Emerald instead.' Pretty sure his statement would work Sonic sighed relieved. Also Amy released his arms now. The silence stayed and Shadow still didn't open his eyes and Sonic tried to think of something that would make everyone at least not this silent anymore, but for some reason he couldn't think of a joke which would fit in a situation like this.

'So what do we need to take with us then?' _Thank you Amy…_ She walked past Sonic to Mishka, who clearly was shocked by her courage to break the silence. 'Well? What do we need?' She smiled warmly, Sonic thought it was probably fake, but it was almost impossible to make out the difference between a real and a fake smile with her.

'Oh.' She walked to the drawer in the room. 'Lantern, oil, tinderboxes-'

'Umm we could just use flashlights?' Amy held one up to show. Mishka raised her eyebrow confused.

'What is a _flashlight_?' Amy's smile disappeared slowly realizing she didn't know about the technology of today.

'Oh it shines light.' Mishka eyed the object warily. No way she'd even touchthat_ thing_.

'I'd rather go for my lantern.' She said turning back to the drawer. 'Laudanum, water and food.' She continued while placing it all on top of the desk.

'What's Laud-ad-uhh what?' Shadow's curiosity took over again when he opened his eyes finally. He walked to the desk as well.

'Laudanum, it's a small drink which heals almost all wounds in an instant. Very handy in the dungeons I think.' Surprised Shadow picked the small bottle up. It was a scarily brown-red substance.

'You sure it is safe? It looks kinda… weird?' In fact he thought it looked more like something what would do more damage than good.

'Yes it is, I know what you mean. It is poison as well when used in too large doses.'

'Well what is a safe dose then?' Sonic tried to blend in the conversation. Not wanting to look to everybody else, who finally had stopped staring, but were still awful quiet.

'Five drops at most with a serious injury, never use more. For normal cuts and bruises just use one maybe two drops.' She grabbed the bottle out of Shadow's hand and placed it in her bag along with the other stuff. She then picked another bag and filled it also. 'You never know if we'll lose a bag.' She held it out for one of them to carry it. Sonic was the first one to reach his hand out and took it thankful.

'Now we're ready to go? Right?' Sonic carefully said, not wanting to get another smack on his head and causing another embarrassing scene.

'Yes, we can go now.' Shadow said They all walked to the door, ignoring everyone's silent stares. As soon as Sonic closed the door behind them, he let of a relieved sigh.

'I though they never would have stopped staring…' Sonic huffed frustrated soft, so they wouldn't hear him in the room.

'Tell me something… And then I was the one saving your butts in there!' Amy said a bit frustrated, she still was very confused about the whole thing what just happened. 'But I want my reward for doing this. Tell me what the hell just happened.' She looked at them both seriously. Sonic was slowly getting red and his throat snapped shut suddenly. Shadow saw his panic and cleared his throat.

'Well it may be partly my fault… I was to one running away anyway.' He looked to the ceiling for an second and saw some red goo. 'But our deal was that I would go back to the room and we would _discuss_ with everyone what to do next, but he would have to tell a secret. That's why it took so long…' He looked to Sonic whose face was completely red. 'You can breathe again Faker, I'm not going tell them. That'd be _wrong_.' He heard Sonic gasp for air soon after and he grinned slightly. _Silly Faker…_

'Why not? Why is he panicking as soon anyone starts about it? Yes I saw it right away when you came in the room Sonikku.' She giggled as he almost seemed to faint.

'It's sort of private Amy, if I told you I'd be very dead within two seconds I think.' Shadow shot a glance to Sonic who was wobbling and was desperately trying to breath normal. He inched a bit closer to her. 'He will tell you when he's ready for that.' He whispered so Sonic nor Mishka could hear it. Amy nodded while blushing a bit.

'Let's go since I'm out of questions.' She laughed nervous. 'Well I would say; lead the way Mishka.' She nodded and waved them to follow her.

'Stay close please, I don't want anyone getting lost in here. Would bring a lot of problems to find you guys again.' With that she began walking in front of them. As she made her way to the library, she began to think. Also she was very curious about the blue guys secret. In every way it had something to do with the pink girl. In every way she thought this were just the strangest people she'd ever met.

Surprisingly they made it to the library without running into any monsters. They had seen one at the end of an hall once, but it wasn't in the way anyway. Shadow took this calmness as chance to get more information from Mishka and the mansion. Apparently the zombies were called Grunts and Brutes. Also there were supposed to be some sort of invisible water monsters called Kaernk's.

They walked in the next room. Amy gasped, there were _hundreds_ of bookcases, ten thousands of bookshelves and hundred thousands of books, maybe even a million.

'Wow…' She exclaimed. 'So many books…'

'Yes.' Mishka grinned. 'And under one of the bookcases is a secret pathway.' Amy looked in shock at her.

'You mean we have to search under all those bookcases?' She said without thinking.

'No, I know which one it is, I used it so many times.' Amy could hit herself for her head, what a stupid question. Of course she knew her way around, after all she'd live here for a hundred years already.

'Hehe, right…' She quickly followed Mishka to the bookcase were the secret pathway was. It was in the back of the library against a wall. Mishka began to ruffle through the books and finally pulling one. A loud click sounded and Mishka pushed the bookcase to the left. Revealing a small hole in the ground, she jumped down at nodded Amy to follow. She looked at the depth of the hole hesitating. It was pretty deep after all…

'Come on Ames, since when are you scared of heights?' She jumped at Sonic's voice, causing her to slip and fall into the hole. A dull boink was heard when she hit the ground.

'I'm alright… Ughh thanks Sonic for getting my dress dirty.' Sonic sweated a little and chuckled nervous.

'Sorry Amy, didn't mean to scare ya.' He quickly jumped in hole as well and helped her up in hope she wouldn't hit him with her hammer.

'It's okay, never mind.' She replied while brushing herself of. Shadow jumped down as well and they continued to walk. But Mishka first walked to a lever on the wall which shove the bookcase back in place.

When they walked in the long hall Sonic had time to think of what he was going to say to Amy when he finally would find a moment alone with her. Slowly he placed his speech together, but he started over every time he came close to saying _it_. He sighed frustrated and Amy looked around for a second.

´You okay?' She said softly, he nodded in response. He hadn't really heard what she said anyway. Mishka stopped walking suddenly causing Sonic to bump into Amy since he was in deep thoughts.

'O-oh I'm sorry.' He got a smile and a nod in return from Amy. 'Why we stopped walking?' He asked curious. He got his answer only by the pointed finger of Mishka to where the hall split in two separate ways. 'Ehh, which way are we going?'


	7. Chapter 7

'Both ways.' Mishka said soft while staring at the ground.

'What do you mean by that?' Amy said nervous. They didn't have to split up right? Even though it would be the perfect opportunity to be alone with Sonic and possibly figure some things out.

'At the end of both halls is a lever. They have to be pulled both to start the machine and get the doors open. Also the two levers must be around the same time pulled.' She replied slowly, she didn't want to repeat the whole thing.

'Okay doesn't sound so hard. Me and Sonikku go this way. You and Shadow go that way.' With that she grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him into the left hall. They disappeared in the darkness shortly after leaving Shadow and Mishka stunned behind.

'Okay…?' Mishka said after a couple of seconds.

'We better get going as well, in that rate they will much there earlier then we.' Shadow began walking to the right hall, Mishka followed him and put on her lantern.

'What's going on between those two anyway? Are they a couple or…?' Mishka questioned the grumpy hedgehog curious. He shot a glance to her for a second, Mishka tried reading his face but there was almost no emotion visible on his face at all.

'No, not yet at least. They're just a weird case, Amy has been in love with him since she was eight I think. I wasn't around in that time.' He sighted bored. 'Sonic is just a coward on his feelings, he likes her but he just doesn't have the guts to say it. That's why Amy is so obsessed with him, she's trying to make him love her.' He grinned as he thought about it. Mishka raised her brow confused and shrugged after a few seconds.

'Was that were you guys were talking about in the hall?'

'You sure are curious.' He smirked. 'And yes we were and he forced me to give… uggh… _advice_.' He rolled his eyes in irritation. Suddenly a loud click sounded and some kind of machine started working. 'We better hurry to the lever on our side!' He began running in front of her.

'Hey! Wait for me.' She teased him.

With Sonic and Amy…

'Did it work?'

'I guess so Amy, since that sound started.' He shone his flashlight on the door. 'The door is still closed though.'

'Maybe Shadow and Mishka didn't reach the lever on their side yet?' Amy yanked on the door to see if it just had to be pulled open.

'Shads is being a slowpoke I think.' He chuckled.

'Do you really always have t-' She stopped talking suddenly as she heard a loud grunt.

'_Silence! Or I will kill you!_' A raspy voice said in a loud whisper. Making Amy squeal in fear.

'Whaa Sonikku!' She quickly jumped towards him and clinged onto him in fear.

'Shh be silent Ames.' His voice was slightly shaking as well. Was that voice serious or was it just to scare the crap out of them? He didn't know, he wouldn't take a risk and reduced his voice to a whisper.

'S-Son-ikku.' She sobbed softly making Sonic's stomach clench for a second.

'Shh don't be scared, I think it was only to scare us.' He rubbed her back in comfort, he hoped she would stop crying. For some reason it made his stomach hurt badly. After a couple of minutes she'd let him go and wiped her eyes.

'I'm sorry…' She looked up to him with still somewhat teary eyes. Her voice had gone soft and a little raspy as well. 'I didn't mean to-' She stopped talking as Sonic cupped her cheeks and shushed her to be quiet.

'Don't be, okay? There is nothing weird at being afraid… even I am… This place gives me a bad stomach feeling you know?' He wiped the rest of her tears carful. She blushed slightly, but before she had a chance to say something in response the door clicked open. 'Ahh finally, come on lets go Amy.' He let go of her cheeks and walked to the door. Amy quickly followed him not wanting to stay behind when the door chose to close before she was through it.

On the other side was a hall, _again_. With as difference this time that there was a fence at the right side of them, with behind it another hall. The door next to them opened and first Mishka and then Shadow walked through it.

'Ahh there ya are Ultimate slowpoke! What took you so long?' He smirked joking.

'Shut it Faker, why is there a fence here Mishka?' He shot a glance of curiosity to her. After all she had told him this door would lead to a bigger hall where both ways would fuse again.

'I-I don't know, it never was here before!' She said shocked. She grabbed a hold of the thick bars and shook them. 'How weird, I was here last week and this fence wasn't here!'

'Well great, now we have to take separate was after all…' Shadow said frustrated.

'Unfortunately, the door on your side leads to the waterworks where you possibly will run into a Kaernk.'

'WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?' Sonic screamed while turning pale. Mishka flinched backwards and began walking slowly backwards.

'Faker what is the problem this time?' He eyed the blue hedgehog warily, who fainted after a few seconds of silence. 'What the?' Amy kneeled next to him and checked his vitals.

'He's okay, he just fainted I think.' She said confused. She got her answer as he moved slightly before opening his eyes.

'Ngg… My head. What just happened?' He rubbed his head and looked at the face of an super-confused Amy. 'Ehh… Hi?' Amy held her hand out for him.

'Come on silly, it can be that bad.' He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. He wobbled a bit at first, but he found his balance very soon.

'I just hate water you know that. How deep is the water anyway?' Sonic asked while he sweated a little.

'Not too deep, maybe 50 centimetres.'

'Oh just great and what about the Kaernk?' Sonic said a little frustrated.

'It's an invisible water monster.' Almost he fainted again, but this time Amy saw it coming and caught him before he could hit the ground.

'I-I'm okay I g-guess.' His voice was slightly trembling from almost fainting again. 'What's o-on your side then?' He switched from subject, he didn't think he could handle another fact about water or the water monster.

'A long corridor, where we will be chased by several monsters.' Mishka sighted. 'You might even consider yourself as lucky.'

'Lucky? I'm the fastest thing alive! I would be at the end of that corridor in less than two seconds!' Sonic's voice started to become a yell as he became more desperate. Mishka was clearly shocked by his outburst and stumbled backwards.

'Faker! Don't panic! Yelling won't solve anything at all! Just accept it. You have to go there sooner or later!' Shadow was getting pissed by Sonic's childish behaviour. It was just water, how scary could it be?

Sonic didn't reply anymore as he turned his back to the three hedgehogs. He found himself wanting to cry, which was rare for the blue hedgehog. But he wouldn't, at least not until they had left the room.

'Fine if you want to play it that way! Can we go Mishka?' She nodded quickly as she saw Shadow's angry face. He opened the door with a loud crack, because he pushed it too hard and he stomped through it. Mishka quickly followed him, but glanced first unsecure to Amy and Sonic. Amy smiled and mouthed her to follow him. She smiled back and ran after Shadow, catching up in no time.

Shadow was muttering something like a string of curses and didn't even look at her when she started walking next to him.

'H-hey?' Her voice sounded somewhat fearful of his reaction and he jumped as he had been in deep thoughts. His frown disappeared from his face as he now glanced to her.

'Ermm hi?' Mishka raised her brow in confusion. Wasn't he angry or frustrated anymore? Just when she was about to reply as she heard a growl behind them. Shadow quickly looked behind them and grabbed Mishka's arm when he saw there was a zombie behind them. They quickly started running and several doors on the side of the corridor were smashed open by zombies. They ran until they came to an door. Opening it Shadow dragged Mishka though it and threw the door shut behind them quickly. Lucky it was an iron door so the zombies couldn't break through.

'Well that went better than I expected…' Mishka said panting softly from the sprint they just took.

'So what do we do now? I mean we probably reached this side much earlier than Faker.' Shadow growled as he clutched his arm, one of the zombies had grazed him during the running. Luckily Mishka hadn't seen it yet, he didn't want to worry her too much.

'We wait, there's nothing more we can do really…'


	8. Chapter 8

In the mean time with Sonic and Amy…

'Come on Sonic, it can't be that bad.' She said comforting the now shaking blue hedgehog. They hadn't left the hall yet and Sonic made no effort to get any closer to the waterworks. 'Please we can't progress like this. I'm with you, nothing will happen. I promise.' It somehow worked though since he stopped shaking as badly and he looked at her a little more confident.

'I'll t-try. Just don't wander too far away.' His usually bouncy and loud voice had gone soft in order to hide his trembling voice.

Amy grabbed his hand and carefully pulled him closer to the door. It went pretty well until they closed the huge door of the waterworks behind them. Letting out a half-gasp Sonic flinched backwards. He pulled at the door, but it had locked itself when they had passed through.

'Sonic calm down!' Amy tried to calm the panicking hedgehog down. 'The water isn't that deep, you can't drown in it.' She hugged him from behind and could feel how tense he was.

'A-Amy… I don't kno-'

'Shh, just relax.' She softly rubbed the shaking sides of the blue hedgehog hoping to calm him down.

Sonic felt his breath slowing down after a few minutes and most of the panic disappear. Although he didn't know for how long it would last if he opened his eyes. He turned around to face Amy and smiled slightly.

'You feel better now?' She still seemed worried, her emotions were always easy to read in her eyes. He nodded, but Amy didn't lose the feeling something was wrong with him. A quick glance to hip-high water made him shudder already as they approached the water wearily. As soon as Amy set a foot in the water it was clear why there were floating so many boxes on top of it. They heard splashes at the corner of the room and it began rushing their way. Not being able to move yet again, Amy dragged him to the closest box and pulled him on top of it.

'That must be the Kaernk.' Sonic said while trying to stay away from the edges of the box as much as possible.

'Yes I think so. Did Mishka give us any advice on what to do?' Sonic shook his head.

'Not that I remember, we better just avoid it and get to the exit fast.' He felt a bit more secure with Amy next to him, even though there was still water all around them.

'Yes lets go.' She jumped to the next box and Sonic followed her quickly. So they went on until there were no longer boxes or anything you could stand on up ahead. There was a iron gate at the other side of the hall, but it must have been at least 20 meters away. 'I think we got to make a run for it.' Amy said while grabbing Sonics hand once again. She pulled him into the water without warning, at first he was struggling, but as soon as he heard the Kaernk behind him he began dashing for the gate. This time Amy was the one who was being dragged forward.

After what seemed minutes, but were only several seconds they reached the gate.

'H-How does it open?!' Sonic panicked after several attempts to lift the iron gate. In the mean time the Kaernk had advanced dangerously close to them, Amy tried to distract it with a thick book from one of the bookcases. Still it was buying them only a few seconds as the Kaernk soon discovered he was being tricked by lifeless objects.

'AHH Sonic!' Amy suddenly screamed when the Kaernk was barely a few meters away. Sonic quickly scooped Amy up in his arms and dodged the attack of the monster. The Kaernk managed to scratch his leg though making him grunt in surprise. He ran back to the safe boxes and climbed on top of one.

'Are you alright A-Amy?' His voice slowly cracked when he noticed the pretty bad sting in his leg. He looked down and saw a nasty gash. 'D-Damn it…' He hissed through his teeth. Where did he get injured? Didn't he dodge the Kaernk? He wondered for several seconds until realization hit him, he remembered the Kaernk slash into his leg only a few minutes ago.

'S-Sonic, your l-leg!' She kneeled in front of him to check the damage, of course she was used to him getting injured in battles with Eggman and other villains, but this was not the time to be seriously hurt. Until… 'Ah! The backpack Sonic!' She helped him sit down against the wall. She was glad they ended up on one of the more steady bigger boxes along the wall. She began to search trough the bag carelessly and almost tossing things out of it in frustration. Luckily she realized it before she almost threw a piece of bread in the water.

'Amy, calm down! I'm not going to die here, it's just a gash.' He grabbed her arm when she didn't seem to hear anything he just said. 'Amy, chill out. It'll be okay.' She looked doubtfully to his face, he was clearly in pain when he squeezed one of his eyes shut and grunted softly before resting back against the wall. Once more Amy rumbled through the backpack and raised a little bottle in triumph. _Laudanum…_ Sonic thought, of course! She opened the bottle revealing a small pipette attached to the cap. It was specially made to suck up only a few drops of the liquid. Amy dripped quickly a few drops into his mouth and saw the gash disappear in less than a minute.

'Wow, why don't we have this stuff at home?' Amy asked in unbelief. Sonic chuckled softly. 'What's so funny?'

'Your face! Priceless, when that gash healed by itself.' Sonic laughed, while getting up again. 'Now let's find a way out of here.' He reached her a hand and pulled her up.

'So… Where to? I mean the gate is obviously not going to open without a key or perhaps a lever.'

'Well there seems to be another room at our left?' Sonic sweated a little. 'I don't think we've been looking in there yet.' He pointed at a small room with a lot of empty bookcases in it. Amy nodded and closed the backpack and handed it back to Sonic. The two of them quickly ran through the water to the box in the small room.

Amy couldn't help but notice how Sonics' attitude to the water had changed so much in the last half hour. He almost seemed to ignore it. She decided not to say anything about this in fear he would fall back into his old behaviour. Amy began to search through the empty too almost empty bookcases, Sonic did the same on the other side of the room. After searching through every single bookcase Amy sat against the wall defeated.

'There is no key… It must have fallen somewhere in the water maybe.' She sighted sad.

'Come on Ames not so pessimistic.' Sonic seemed to be himself again, despite they were still surrounded by water. He was still searching the bookcases once again. 'Aha there it is! Why would anyone make a lever that small?' Amy's eyes lit up at the word ''lever''.

'You were right Sonic!' She beamed and ran over to the box where he was standing. She quickly hugged him.

'Wow Amy! Careful! I don't want to fall into the _w-water_.' He began to tremble once again when he remembered they were still in the waterworks. Amy tightened her embrace for a second. He couldn't get panicky now, he would get himself killed when trying to get back to the dry land.

'We're almost out of here Sonic. Just hold on for a little longer.' She heard him swallow and take a deep breath. Amy let him go and he pulled the lever, receiving a loud _click _followed by obnoxious ticking.

'Damn! A timer, we got to hurry!' He said and jumped back into the water followed by the familiar splashing sound of the Kaernk. Amy ran after him and dodged the monster the best she could while not being able to see it. In the mean time Sonic already made an advantage on her. He ran about five meters in away from her, but he gained speed soon as he saw the dry land and his fear for water returned. Just when he ran through the gate he heard a loud click again and it dropped a split-second later.

His breath hitched and when he looked back he saw Amy standing at the other side. She didn't make it.

'Amy quick! Jump on a box!' He walked back to the gate again. Amy looked around her and saw a few small boxes in at her right side they hadn't noticed before. She ran over to them an jumped on top of it. She grabbed another small box and threw it in front of the gate. She ran back so now she stood on a box in front of Sonic. He didn't know what to say, how could he have been so selfish? He could at least have dragged her with him, he knew she isn't as fast as him.

'I'll go back to open the gate again…' Amy replied quietly on his worried eyes. She tore her eyes away from his and turned around to sprint back to the room with the lever. Sonic could only watch how she ran back to repeat the process again.

When Amy landed in the room she ran to the box with the lever above it and pulled it again. Only this time there was no click. She pulled it again, but nothing happened. She decided to run back to the gate. Although when she arrived at the gate once again, it was still closed.

'Amy…' Sonic breathed while he inched closer to her. Tears burned in the back of his eyes. 'I'm sorry…' He looked up to her. Her eyes were filled with fear and unbelief. For some minutes she only stared, until she realized being depended on Sonic too much caused this fear. A determined look appeared in her eyes.

'Don't be, I just find another way out.' She saw his eyes widen a little, he didn't like her idea, but this was the perfect opportunity to get more depending on herself.

'No don't! I don't want you to get hurt.' He grabbed her hands through the bars of the gate. His voice was trembling again and his eyes showed pure worry towards her. Was he really that afraid something would happen to her?

'Please Sonic, trust me on this. I am no longer 12 years old!' She squeezed his hands softly and he closed his eyes. After a while he let go of her hands and began rumbling in the backpack. Getting a little bottle out of it.

'Fine…' He sighed. 'But you take the Laudanum.' He held it in front of her. 'I'll continue with Shadow and Mishka in a little while anyway.' She nodded and took the Laudanum. Just when she turned around again, Sonic grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened when he planted a kiss on her lips. Amy shocked as she was, didn't move. After few seconds he pulled away. 'Take care Amy.' He said before walking away.

When he turned around the corner, Amy's hands immediately shot up to her lips. Touching them carefully. _Did that really just happen?_ Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, salvia. Definitely not hers, she smacked her lips. It tasted… _spicy_? Like chilli or… chilidogs! Yep, absolutely Sonics'.

After all they had brought some of them to the mansion, because Sonic refused to leave without his favourite food.

'So it wasn't my imagination?' She whispered softly. Suddenly she snapped back to the situation she was in by a inpatient growl of the Kaernk.

As he turned around the corner a bright blush spread over his face. _Why the hell did I do that? It was like I couldn't control my own body anymore. _He had stopped walking and tried to slow his breathing down. Whatever it was that made him do that, it felt _nice_. A weird giddily feeling in his stomach told him somehow. He shook his head, later. Once they were out of here he would think this over. Now to find Mishka and Shadow…

After a five minute walking in a long corridor with several empty bedrooms here and there, he began to hear _yelling_? He started running towards the sound, soon finding out who those voices belonged to.

'It's nothing, let it be!'

'But you're hurt! Give me your arm!'

'No, spare the Laudanum!'

'We have plenty of it!'

'No we don't!

'Yes we do!

'No w-'

'Hey Shads! What's the problem?' Shadow shrugged and turned away from both Mishka and Sonic.

'Nothing.' He crossed his arms so Sonic couldn't see the wound in his arm.

'Tsk, tsk. Shads you gotta take your medicine if you ever want to become big and strong.' Sonic joked and waved his finger in front of Shadows face, like they would do to a little child. Shadow's eyes narrowed in anger and swung a fist at his face, for the first time actually hitting the blue hedgehog. That made him notice, where was Amy? She would have wacked them both on the head with her hammer and said they acted like 5 year olds.

'Where is Amy?' He asked, letting his arms rest down his sides. Sonic wiped his bleeding lip, hissing a curse by seeing the blood on his hand. 'Faker?' Shadow said doubting if he actually heard his question. Sonic sighed and glanced at the ground for a second.

'I…She got stuck in the waterworks…' He answered soft after some time. 'The gate wouldn't open a second time.' His voice grew quieter with every word he spoke.

'That gate isn't the only way out of there.' Mishka said suddenly, making Sonics' ears perk up again.

'Really?' A honest smile played on his lips, almost in relief his smile grew bigger as Mishka nodded. Shadow smirked at his expression, he really did care a lot about her.

'Yes, the gate only opens once in 24 hours, so I made another way out.' Mishka replied. 'BUT back to my point; take the Laudanum!' She said angry. Shadow crossed his arms once again and turned around to continue walking.

'No.' He growled before walking off into the dark corridors.


End file.
